polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australiaball
Commonwealth of Australiaball |nativename = |founded = January 1, 1901 |onlypredecessor = British Australiaball |predicon = British Australia |image = |caption = Straya, seen here practicing his skills with a machete |government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Loud and abrasive, but friendly except towards emus. Also loves sports and consider himself a big athlete. |language = English |type = Germanic Gaulic Australian |capital = Canberraball |affiliation = Commonwealthball G20 OECDball UNball |religion = Christianity Atheism Buddhism Islam Hinduism Judaism Native Religions Bahá'íball |friends = UKball Germanyball Netherlandsball NATOball Australian Aboriginalsball New Zealandball Canadaball USAball Franceball South Africaball Papua New Guineaball South Koreaball Chileball Brazilball Ukraineball Malaysiaball Tringapore Indiaball Pakistanball Philippinesball Chinaball Indonesiaball Kurdistanball Turkeyball Baliball Iraqball Formerly: Yugoslaviaball South Vietnamball |enemies = Fijiball Name Stealer Solomon Islandsball East Timorball Emus Australian Aboriginalsball Torres Strait Islanderball American Samoaball Myanmarball Iranball North Koreaball Ottoman Empireball Peruball Norwayball Formerly Soviet Unionball |likes = Iggy Azalea, His own Fauna (except Dangerous Animals), Beer, Statism, his Christian songs, Steve Irwin, Tame Impala, Being upside down, Outdoors, Australian Rock (AC/DC, Midnight Oil, Men at Work ... etc), Natalie Imbruglia, Kylie Minogue, Eurovision and being a part of it (despite the fact that he isn't even European), Hugh Jackman, Mel Gibson, Australian Football (AFL), Rugby, Soccer, Cricket, Basketball, Vegemite, Meat Pies, Sniper Rifles, Marine the Raccoon (Sonic), Anyone Busty, scoring 31 goals against American Samoaball, Concerntration Refugee camps, TF2 Sniper (He's raised in Australia), The Wiggles (Fruit Salad! Yummy Yummy!), Beautiful Beaches, Dumb Ways to Die, Leokimvideo (Those Spider Videos are Fantastic mate, especially that one about the Thornleigh skate park, keep it up), RBT (Random Breath Test) & MDT (Mobile Drug Test) trying to keep those drink driving and drug using fools off the roads of New South Walesball), Calling McDonald’s Maccas, Striker Eureka (time to fight some Kaiju mate), Racka Racka, Maxmoefoe, HowtoBasic, TheRoyalStampede, ! Australia's Deadliest Animals (song) |hates = Dangerous Animals, Emus, Immigrants (specifically refugees), Small Breasted Women, Boat People (STOP THE BOATS!), People who do not speak English confuse him with American (just because he speaks English), people who confuse Alligators for crocodiles, people who hate Vegemite, getting sunburnt, people who call him Austria, politicians "backstabbing" each other |intospace = Yea, m8, |bork = Mate mate, oi oi, vegemite vegemite, WALTZING MATILDA WALTZING MATILDA |food = Meat Pies, Sausage Rolls, Tomato Sauce (not Ketchup), Tea, Vegemite, Beer, Fruit, fairy bread |status = Appointed Scott Morrison as PM not for long |reality = ����Commonwealth of Australia���� |gender = Male}} Australia}} Australiaball, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is an island country between the Indian and the South Pacific Ocean. Due to being an island, he has no neighboring countries. However, he is located relatively close to the South of Indonesiaball and Papua New Guineaball, and Northwest of New Zealandball. The country is divided into 6 states and 2 territories, including the capital Canberraball, located in the Australian Capital Territoryball, giving him a total area of 2.97 million square miles, making him the 6th largest country in the world, and the largest country in Oceania. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 25 million inhabitants. Like most former British colonies he is a part of the Anglosphere, and despite not being European, he is also part of the Eurovision. He is also a member of the G20 and the UNball like almost every other country. Australia is often seen as a very dangerous country due to the fact that many of the wildlife is either poisonous or out of control (See The Great Emu War). However, if you look beside the wildlife, Australia is actually a very peaceful and happy country. He gets along with almost everybody, has very popular tourist destinations, and just like USAball, people from countries like Chinaball, Iraqball, and Indiaball come and live in his clay. He is a very safe and friendly country, and a great place to escape to in the outbreak of WW3. Australia was born on the 1st of January (though Australia day is on 26th of January not for long), so his astrological sign is Capricorn. History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact with European civilization, the island was owned by Australian Aboriginalsball, worshpiping Dreamtimeball. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. Sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. It is said that they got here during glaciation time. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization The status quo was defied when Dutch explorers came here and discovered the land. Tasmaniaball, for example, is named after the Dutch explorer Abel Tasman. Since USAball was independent, the UKball decided to settle here a penal colony. Due to the land being unfertile and the highly death rate in the desert, prisoners didn't liked it. The Australian Aboriginalsball, meanwhile, were being repressed by the settlers. The six colonies ( NSWball, QLDball, SAball, Tasball, Vicball, and WAball) were united into a federation in 1901, as a dominion of the British Empireball. The distance from the motherland created a different culture. Notably, Vegemite and AFL were invented here. Conflicts Most of Australiaball's conflicts have been because of colonial alliances, such as WW1, WW2, Korean War, Vietnam War and the 2 Gulf Wars. But the most hilarious conflict Australiaball has ever been into was the Great Emu War (alone), where, for some kind of reason, he lost to animals. World War 1 At the declaration of war in 1914, a young independent Australiaball (along with his brothers) was pulled into their father's war. He and New Zealandball were sent to fight the Turks in Gallipoli. What was meant to be an easy victory turned into a bloodbath. The two young countryballs fought in unbearable conditions against a dug-in enemy. They were evacuated in late November 1915. The Gallipoli landings shaped his national identity. Australiaball became a battle hardened soldier and left many dead brothers behind on the beach. Independence In 1942, he adopted the Statute of Westminster, making the Commonwealth of Australia formally independent from the British Empireball. The monarch of the British Empireball is still the monarch of Australia (and 15 other realms) today. On 3 March 1986, the Australia Act 1986 came into effect. Now UKball's government can no longer be involved with Australiaball's government. In 2010, Australiaball was into female leadership. 2017 he legalised same sex marriage making Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball obsolete In 2018, Peter Dutton tried to become prime minister forcing Malcolm Turnbull to resign, however Scott Morrison beat Dutton in a leadership spill, this means that Australiaball has had six different prime ministers since the beginning of 2007. Flag Colours Main Colours Emblem Colours Relationships Friends/Mates * New Zealandball - Brother that has more friends than me and is higher-ranked than me on the happiness index... You are a good Rugby player but you need learn to play some Cricket, mate. Love you, c*nt. Maybe we should have a barbecue some time. Also teach me how I can be nicer to my natives. * Irelandball - Uncle, a significant proportion of my population consists of him, many were sent here as convicts and in the 20th century, many were fled the troubles and came here. * Indiaball - Adoptive brother! Very Stronk cricketer. I have also enjoyed to watch that movie Lion. * Pakistanball - He's also my adoptive brother! Creeps me out. At least he is good at cricket * Ukraineball - New mate, relations increasing * Russiaball - Putin likes koalas, but my government doesn't like you. The World Cup was cool ... I may have been eliminated but I will continue to follow, I am curious to know who will be the champion. * Kurdistanball - good blokes, gave em' some gun n' shit to fight em' ISIS doggas * Argentinaball - Ha! You can't be in Eurovision, but I can! Rekt! *All the Oceanian islands except Fijiball * Yugoslaviaball - Great lil bogan, but where did ya go ya bloody wanker? * UKball - Dad and good ally. Remember the Ashes, you suck at cricket. He also a good soccer and rugby player. You colonised me but we don't mind you much * South Koreaball - The good Korea, many are in my clay * Hong Kongball - Adoptive brother, many are in my clay. Neutral * Japanball - Sure you are a good ally but STOP KILLING THE WHALES!!!! Also remember 1942. If you are the 'Land of the Rising Sun", who is the "Land of the Falling Sun"... USA? also has a lot of japanese restaraunts in my clay. * Indonesiaball - We are good allies and I saved him from a tsunami but he accusing me of spying and he killed 2 Australians and accused them for drugs, (Btw, Your Bali island is so Great and cool, pity sometimes I cannot visit due to volcanoes), and now he's offering me ASEAN membership * Papuaball - My son... no lil' bugger I am not going to annex you - what do you mean I made you a penal colony!? I am just tellin' ya to watch over those c*nts comin' in! * USAball - Loves my accent and strong ally. He is my 2nd favourite brother as well, but my politicians prefer you to New Zealand. He thinks that he is more resistant than me, but he wears helmets and protections in that stupid sport that he invented (RUGBY IS BETTER THAN AMERICAN handegg FOOTBALL!). Only babies needs protection HAHAHAHA. Aw, looks like you have some poor blokes in your country. Don't worry, mate, I will take care of them. They are safe with me EXCEPT FOR FUCKING 31-0 GUY, THAT'S FOR SURE!!!! (Let's go hunting some time). Also I don't like the fact that you forced me to go in the f*cking Vietnam War and Iraq War and Syrian War as well as him stopping me from ever having a successful movie business as you steal our actors/actresses. * Portugalball - People think you discovered me. Ya're also the best friend of my dad. Overall not a bad bloke. But remove commies, they're bad I think. * Chinaball - Too many of you on my land, though your government exports lots of stuff to me and you are working well on diplomacy with Kim Jong Un. Wait... if you are the "Central Kingdom", I am the "Southern Kingdom"? And who is the "Eastern Kingdom" and the "Northern Kingdom", Japan and Russia? HOW DARE YOU THROW ROCKS AT A KANGAROO IN YOUR ZOO JUST BECAUSE IT WASN'T JUMPING ENOUGH? YOU KILLED IT!! * Philippinesball - Here is my little Asian nephew from Spainball who is interested at my clay. YOUR BASKETBALL PLAYERS STARTED THAT BRAWL WANKA!! but I'm still neutral I guess..... * Peruball - YOU ELIMINATED ME FROM THE WORLD CUP!!! I WAS GOING SO WELL!! GIVE NEW ZEALAND A CHANCE TOO! You also might've costed me my best player... Enemies/Kangaroo F**kers * Fijiball - Got angry at me just for not supporting a millitary coup that overthrew the former goverment. * Emus - REMOVE!!! They humiliate me. Dangerous creature! Kill! KILL! *�� Rabbits - You piss-ants can go bugger off as well. We built a fence to keep you little buggars out until you allied yourselves with the Demon Birds of Hell. * American Samoaball - HA! I destroyed him in Soccer, 31-0! Just when I thought the 22-0 win over Tonga was the best day of my life, this guy shows up! FUCK YOU AMERICAN SAMOA!!!!!!! * North Koreaball - Hates me because I'm a friend & brother of America and a friend of South Korea. Also threatened me with a nuclear strike. REMOVE KIM FAMILY! * Soviet Unionball - Hated me cuz I am a friend of USA. Used to threaten my big cities with nukes during the Cold War! REMOVE STALIN AND GULAG!!! Oh wait, he did. * East Timorball - Ya're a fuckin' commie n' deserve to be invaded. I don't know what a commie is, but my brother told me they're bad. * Hondurasball - Mate, I don't think we ever met before, but I will seriously defeat ya in soccer! World Cup, here I come! * ISISball Stupid lil c*nt he can go suck an emus d*ck! * Sierra Leoneball - What do you mean I'm not doing enough?! * Norwayball - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A HIGHER HDI THAN ME MATE! I'M IN STUPID SECOND PLACE THANKS TO YOU, YOU STUPID C*NT! I'M GOING TO TOP THAT LADDER ONE DAY! JUST YOU WAIT! States The Commonwealth of Australia is a federation of six States: * NSWball - Home to the biggest city in Australia and Oceania, Sydney, Yet rivals with over who should have the Capital city. He is also the most cultured and populated state. * Victoriaball - Rednecks and the most livable city in the World, Melbourne. He is a bit of a hipster and has a lot of street art too. * Queenslandball - The only state in Australia with real Theme Parks (Dream World, Sea World, Etc) He is also one of the hotter States especially, in the north. He has beautiful corals. * Western Australiaball - Has the most minerals which I steal away from them, And their major city Perth is one of the most isolated areas in the world. WA is also the biggest state out of all of them (bigger than Alaska and Texas put together and is comparable to Kazakhstan's alone.) * South Australiaball - Is mostly desert in the north, yet has the fifth biggest city (Adelaide) He makes good wine, despite his name, he is not the southernmost state. (Is Also the Adopted Son Of Germany) * Tasmaniaball - The only state that is not on the mainland and formerly had the Tasmanian Tiger. he is Friends With Denmarkball and also had a mining collapse once. (Capital: Hobart) Territories Internal * ACTball - He became the real Capital of Australia, after NSW and Victoria had an argument for who should have the Capital city (though it is located closer to Sydney than Melbourne). He is also the only landlocked state or territory in Australia (after the exclave at Jervis Bay Territory became its own territory in 1989). * Northern Territoryball (Australia) - The birthplace of the aboriginals 40,000 years ago. (Capital: Darwin) * Jervis Bay Territoryball - Created when the ACTball achieved self-government in 1989, is the smallest Territory. External * Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball - he have a name of generics cop couples. Also no-one permanently lives there * Australian Antarcticaball - it's so cooold there. * Christmas Islandball - Ho Ho Ho, he makes a good couple with Rio Grande do Norteball. * Cocos (Keeling) Islandsball - You know (they have a lot of cocos), also only Muslim majority territory. * Heard Island and McDonald Islandsball - same case of Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball. Also USAball, there are no Maccas (Aussie slang for McDonald's) there. * Norfolk Islandball - Norfolkball in an island. Family * UKball - Father ** Englandball - 1/4th Father ** Scotlandball - 1/4th Father ** Walesball - 1/4th Father * Irelandball - 1/4th Father * USAball - Brother ** Sloveniaball - Sister-in-law * New Zealandball - Brother, best mate * Canadaball - Half-Brother * Indiaball - Adoptive Brother. * Pakistanball - Adoptive Brother. * Philippinesball - Nephew * Malaysiaball - Adoptive Brother * Fijiball - Half-Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Son * Australian Aboriginalsball - Adoptive brother Gallery Artwork TT5KFtNEItOEmt-RsusxcMAaHFQ8t1FctVWS18uY8W4.png Needs to be added (1).jpg Australianball.jpg AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions H8nQgh.png Striking_Similarities.png OAM.jpg Serious_Anglophone.png AUss.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 10.48.21 am.png 00PU0l9.png Aus.jpg|Infobox Image Used Until Tuesday, 8th of May, 2018. Asiavision 2016.png Victoriaball (Australia).png G3lhIR1.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Polandball_Planet.png Comics Polandball Alternate Universe.png BcvU7jS.png DBcpKgi.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png zq9qpnk.jpg Cheer up Aussie.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Another World War.jpg NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png 'rHdC53n.png SleepyTimeAbo.png Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg Different English.jpg Still a Requirement.png 14. Britain's Will.png UaH0Zuk.png Pansy.png EJNxCYw.png Hallooli.png The Fall of Singapore.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png C8X0qFp.png GfuJo3G.png Mingling with the Natives.png Invest in Philippines.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Not Family.png We the Same.jpg Kangaroo Court.jpg English School.jpg Now Smaller.png British Fight.png Best Pizza.png Logical English.jpg Not Even Euro.png Australia.png Aussie_population.png VdW6N0p.png BdAwLb3.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png }} es:Australiaball fr:Australieballe it:Australiaball nl:Australiëbal ru:Австралия zh:澳大利亚球 Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Wine Category:G20 Category:Australiaball Category:OECD Members Category:Desert Category:Olympic Host Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:Indian Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:USA allies Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Rich Category:UNball Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Germanic Category:Celtic Category:Caucasoid Category:Lutheran Category:Tea